Kapinoy Network maging Idol mas-Superstar!
Some of its Kapinoy Network with stars, personalities and employees of the network. IBC-13's top 80 finest and talented stars who made it to the fame. The Kapinoy Network released the top 80 names of the brightest and most talented stars that became part of IBC-13 which is now have more fame of fans with a rising stars, idols and superstars of Philippine Television. Represented to you the 80 Kapinoy Stars who really made it to fame through the one and only, the home of the true personalities, the home of true talents, the home of talent in idols and superstars, and the true home of brightest stars of their generations- the Kapinoy superstar network IBC-13. 'Below are the list of the stars:' Female Brightest Stars/Talents #Joy Viado - The Noontime Queen #Maxene Magalona - The Pambansang Filipina #Janine Tugonon - The Queen of Miss Universe #Cherie Pie Picache - Award-Winning Actress #Nicole Andersson - The DJ Princess #Nora Aunor - The Asia's Superstar #Janeena Chan - The Teen Princess #Nadine Lustre as Sandy Salvador - The Asia's Teen Superstar Princess #Cristine Reyes - The Asia's Drama Princess of Teleseryes #Erich Gonzales - Philippines Sweetheart #Candy Pangilinan - The Queen of Drama #Yam Concepcion - The Girl Comedy #Xyriel Manabat - The Leading Child Star #Ashley Rivera as Petra Mahalimuyak - The Comedy Princess #Julia Montes - The Party Princess #Maui Taylor - The Queen of Comedy #Ella Cruz - The Phenomenal Teen Star #Nikki Bacolod - The Asia's Young Princess #Jodi Sta. Maria - The Queen of Actress #Abby Bautista - The Kiddie Girl #Janella Salvador - The Princess of Teen Girl #Meg Imperial - The Asia's Princess of Philippine Soap Operas #Say Alonzo - The Queen Kontrabida #Nadia Montenegro - Pambansang Queen Tanghali #Joanna Morales - Princess Kontrabida #Giselle Sanchez - The Queen Comedy #Mitch Valdez - The Queen Actress of Philippine Movies #Ara Mina - Award-Winning Queen #Sheng Belmonte - The Novelty Princess #Lani Misalucha - The Asia's Nightingale #Sofia Andres - The Girl Princess #Tessie Tomas - Best Queen of Actress #Dolly Anne Carvajal - The Queen of Talk Host #Jinky Vidal - The Asia's Queen of Song #Rachel Alejandro -'' The Asia's Queen of OPM'' #Anja Aguilar - The Asia's Box-Office Certified Singing Champion and Young Pop Princess #Imee Hart - The Princess Queen #Paula Bianca - The Queen of Rockstar #Joey Albert - The Asia's Female Singer #Andi Eigenmann - The Queen Princess Male Finest Stars/Talents #TJ Trinidad - The Prince of Noontime Show #Ryan Agoncillo - The Noontime King #Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico - The Twin Star Boy #MMJ (MM and MJ Magno) - The Phenomenal Dance Duo #Carlos Agassi - The Amir of Rap #Bobby Yan - Mister Host Noontime #Diether Ocampo - The Award-Winning Box-Office and Primetime Prince #Top Suzara - The Asia's King of Song #AJ Muhlach - The Phenomenon Leading Men #Cogie Domingo - The Dramatic Prince #Smokey Manaloto - The Leading of Comedian #Freddie Webb - The King of Sitcom #Jamed Reid - The International Prince Winner #Mario Maurer - The Pinoy-Thai Superstar #Gerald Pesigan - The Child Wonder Star #Noel Trinidad - The King of Actor #Lucas Zamora - The Teen Prince #Dino Imperial - The Leading Prince #Jon Santos - The Comedian King #Neil Coleta - The Limewire Party Prince #DJ Durano - Pinoy Teleserye King #Aki Torio - Award-Winning Young Star #Anton Revilla - Phenomenal Drama Prince #Jason Abalos - The Prince TV Host #Phillip Salvador - The Leading Star Action #Josh Padilla - Mr. King Prince #Miguel Aguila - The Prince of Primetime #Jake Cuenca - The Primetime King #Joshua Cadelina - The Manpower OPM #Ronnie Ricketts - The King of Action Star #Marvin Ong - Mr. Golden Voice #Richard Yap as Sir Shief - The Actor Game Show Host #Joey Marquez - The Best King Comedian #Christopher de Leon - The Drama King of Philippine Movies and Award-Winning Host #Robi Domingo - The Prince of Comedy #Chalire Green - The Boy Prince #Gino Padilla - The King of Untimate Singer #Dingdong Avanzado - The Original Prince of Pop #James Yap - The Prince of the PBA #Michael Jordan - The Face of the NBA Ang bagong Idol at Superstars sa Kapinoy Network.